Chilled to the Smurf
by Frostforge44
Summary: A Smurfs parody of 'Frozen' (it was long overdue). Fearless optimist Crafty joins with rugged mountain Smurf Gutsy and his loyal snowshoe rabbit Sprint in an epic journey with Everest-like conditions, crazy Creatugos, and a hilarious snowsmurf named Chilly in a race to find Crafty's sister, Passionette, who icy powers have trapped the kingdom of Indignye in an eternal winter.
1. Beware the Frozen Heart

**Hello, my fellow Smurf fans! I have a big announcement to make: I'm sorry to say that the reason for my lack of updates with the Smurf stories was because...well, I left it for a while. **

**Don't kill me just yet! After watching the movie Frozen, I was inspired to return to my stories and make this as a token of my apology. So, without further ado, let's get to the parody cast list!**

**Anna will be played by (none other than) Crafty Smurfette**

**Elsa will be played by Passionette Smurfette (it seemed like before she became a nervous wreck, Elsa was so passionate and fun)**

**Kristoff will be played by Gutsy Smurf (of course XD)**

**Sven will be played by Sprint the Snowshoe Hare**

**Olaf will be played by Chilly the Snowsmurf**

**The Trolls will be played by the Creatugos**

**Hans will be played by Charisma Smurf (I hated that guy! I knew he was scum when he said he had twelve older brothers and suddenly proposed to Anna!)**

**I don't own the Smurfs or anything in Frozen. Smurfs belong to Peyo and Frozen belongs to Disney. I only own Crafty, Passionette, Sprint, Chilly, the Creatugos, and Charisma Smurf. I hope you enjoy!**

Deep in the kingdom of Indignye, late at night, the winter winds blew harshly on the ice harvesters as they worked. It was an understatement to say that the diversity between them all was limited, though they were…similar in size, though they were not that big to begin with. The whole group was composed of creatures of all sorts: Fairies, Dwarves, Imps, and even Smurfs.

_Born of cold and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining,_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining._

The strong males sawed through the ice, sliding the blocks further down to be picked up and stowed onto the sleigh.

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear._

_Strike for love and strike for fear._

_See the beauty sharp and sheer._

_Split the ice apart!_

_And break the Frozen Heart!_

_Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

In the line of men both young and old, the youngest was a Smurfling named Gutsy accompanied by a snowshoe hare kit, which he had named Sprint. The Smurfling wore thick winter clothing that was a shade of dark blue with a plaid pattern. The blue ball on the tip of his hat bounced as he and his companion tried to keep up with the grown ups.

Bringing out a bit of carrot, he bit down hard and shared the rest to the little hare.

_Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold!_

_Ice has a magic can't be controlled!_

A jagged ice floe crashes near the workers, but they fight it back and manage to push it away. They attached the blocks to straps pulled by sturdy-looking mice and small dogs.

_Stronger than one, stronger than ten_

_Stronger than a hundred men!_

_Born of cold and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining._

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear!_

A majority of the men had lit up lanterns as the sun began to set beyond the horizon. The young Smurfling manages to get a block out of the freezing water and onto a small sled that was strapped to the little hare.

Meanwhile, the older males were finishing loading their much larger ice blocks onto a much larger sled.

_Strike for love and strike for fear!_

_There's beauty and there's danger here._

_Split the ice apart!_

_Beware the Frozen Heart._

"C'mon, Sprint! We're gonna get left behind!" the young Smurfling called, his voice having an accent that was roughly Scottish, to the snowshoe hare, Sprint, who was holding a lantern in his tiny teeth. He nodded and started hopping off to catch up with the other men.

Much farther away, was the center of the kingdom of Indignye, where the smurfy king and queen, Benevolent and Charity, lived. Along with the two elders, they had two daughters. Passionette, the elder of the two, was mainly well-behaved. Crafty, her younger sister, on the other hand…

"Passionette. Psst. Passionette! Psst," whisper shouted the young Smurfling as she climbed onto the bed of her slumbering older sister. It wasn't that hard and didn't require much stealth since the two shared a large room.

The two were much alike in appearance, yet also very different. Crafty had chocolate brown hair that was held in small pigtails. She also had on a light blue Smurf hat, which was also the same color as her night gown.

Passionette, on the other hand, had hair that was so lightly blonde, it was almost white and done in a braid. Her night gown was more of a turquoise along with the color of her hat.

Impatient with her sister's unresponsiveness, Crafty threw all her weight onto Passionette, making her groan as Crafty excitedly chanted,

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Crafty, go back to sleep…" Passionette grumbled.

Crafty sighed dramatically and turned on her back, while still on top of her sister, "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to plaaaaaay!"

Smiling slightly in amusement at her sister, Passionette shoved her off, "Go play by yourself."

Crafty rolled off of the bed and landed on the floor right on her tail. She sighed, feeling defeated before perking up at an idea. She scrambled up the side of the bed and sat on her older sister again, lifting an eyelid as she mischievously asked,

"Do you wanna build a snowsmurf?"

Passionette's smurfy blue eyes, another physical trait she and her sister shared, opened and she smiled widely.

* * *

The Smurfette princesses giggled as they ran down the stairs, the younger of the two pulling the other to the ballroom.

"Crafty, shush!" Passionette chided, though she was still grinning widely as they got to the bottom. Opening and shutting doors to the huge ballroom, the two ran to the center.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Crafty giggled out, jumping up and down in excitement.

Passionette laughed and waved her hands together. Blue snowflakes appeared and danced around her palms before forming a snowball. Crafty's young eyes were wide with wonder as her sister asked,

"Are you ready?"

With an eager nod, Passionette threw the snowball in the air, where it exploded and made the entire ceiling flurry with snow. Crafty ran around with a squeal, catching the snowflakes with her hands and tongue.

"This is amazing!"

"Watch this!" Passsionette said, then stomped her slippered foot, which formed a layer of ice that coated the floor, making it much like a giant ice rink.

The two giddily got to work, building a pile of snow together to make the snowsmurf's legs and body. Passionette stuck two sticks into the sides to give him arms. As they finished the head, Crafty gave him a carrot nose.

The two backed away, smiling broadly at the work they had done. Passionette was the first to speak,

"There. He's perfect."

Crafty's eyebrows furrowed together and she tilted her head, eyeing the snowsmurf with only a bit of discomfort, "Not yet."

The pale blonde Smurfling frowned a bit and watched as her sister took off the light blue scarf that she wore and wrapped it around the snowsmurf's neck. She backed away before letting her smurfy smile return.

"There. _Now_ he's perfect."

"Why a scarf?" Passionette asked with an arched eyebrow. Crafty innocently shrugged her shoulders.

"Snowsmurfs get cold too, don't they?"

Passionette laughed out loud, moving behind the snowsmurf and moving its arms while speaking in a slightly masculine and even goofier voice,

"Hi, I'm Chilly Smurf, and I like warm hugs! Thank you for the nice, warm scarf, Crafty."

Crafty squealed and embraced the snowsmurf tightly, "Your welcome, Chilly. I love you so much."

The two sisters spent hours together in the snow doing many fun things: Crafty and Chilly dancing (with the help of Passionette's magic, of course), making snow angels, and sliding down the snow banks.

Crafty, being the fearless optimist that she was, jumped off of a snowbank into the air, crying out to her sister, "Catch me!"

Passionette shot out another snow peak for her sister to jump on. Crafty jumped and jumped, her sister making a safe peak for her to land on. If only Crafty had known better than to go too fast for her sister…

"Slow down!" Passionette panicked, moving around to keep making peaks that went higher and higher. Suddenly, she slipped and fell on the ice, her eyes widening as Crafty jumped off of the last peak, but with no other one to catch her.

She gasped and shot out another burst of magic, only she didn't count on her position making a different target. The magic struck Crafty in the head, making her squeak out and tumble down the snow bank, completely out cold.

"CRAFTY!" Passionette screamed, scrambling to her sister's side and taking her in her arms. She gasped as the section of Crafty's dark brown hair that was struck by her magic turned white.

"MAMA! PAPA!"

Suddenly, new ice started forming around the room, only this time, it was more malicious. Ice spikes grew on the ground, ceiling, and floor, and the new ice completely destroyed Chilly the snowsmurf.

The double doors of the ballroom cracked a bit, having been frozen from the new ice, before it gave way to the Smurf king and queen. Benevolent and Charity gasped and rushed to their children.

"Passionette, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" Benevolent told her. He was in a dark blue clothing while his red-haired, blue eyed wife was in a dark violet dress.

"Crafty!" Charity kneeled down and took her youngest child in her arms.

"I-It was an accident. I'm sorry, Crafty," Passionette said, on the verge of tears as she knew that her sister couldn't hear her.

"She's ice cold," Charity told her husband, who nodded in confirmation.

"I know where we have to go."

* * *

The king and queen rode swiftly on their brown rabbits, Crafty being held by her father on one mount while Charity held onto Passionette. The blonde Smurfette was terrified and uncomfortable the entire time, making a trail of ice behind the running bunny.

Further up ahead…

Gutsy let out a small yawn as he and Sprint tiredly trudged through the forest. It was hard being parentless, for the both of them, but they had each other. That's all that really mattered…

Gutsy suddenly gasped as two large rabbits sped right by, only leaving paw prints and-

"Ice?" Sprint's large ears perked, his small brown eyes following the trail of ice as well.

"C'mon, Sprint! We gotta see what's goin' on!" Gutsy mounted the snowshoe hare and urged him on. The two spent some time following, though it wasn't hard considering the trail of ice was continuously fresh.

Eventually, the two stopped and climbed up on a rock with soft black moss. The king and queen along with their daughters dismounted and walked into the center of an open meadow. Desperately, Benevolent called out,

"Please, help! My daughter!"

In an instant, animals of all kind gathered into the clearing. Birds flocked onto all the branches, lumps in the ground burrowed towards the group of Smurfs.

"Creatugos…?" Gutsy tilted his head. Sprint leaned forward a bit, his little nose twitching as he tilted his head as well. Suddenly, the 'rock' rustled and it stood up, revealing it to be not a black mossy rock, but a large, black feathered-peacock.

The peacock, King, instead of being blue with blue and green tail feathers, was black with black and violet tail feathers. His honey brown eyes were peaking down at the scene.

"Shush! I'm trying to listen," the peacock turned his head so that the side was facing the commotion. Acting so innocently, Sprint moved and cuddled himself next to the peacock.

King looked down at the two, smiling broadly as he took them in his wings, "Cuties. I'm gonna keep you two."

Down below, the Creatugos parted as a tortoise that seemed to be as old as the Earth itself slowly walked through. He was the elder and leader of the Creatugos, Favian. He nodded respectively at Benevolent.

"Your majesty," then he turned to Passionette, "Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born. And they're getting stronger."

Favian leans his head to the queen, who held Crafty in her arms, examining her intently, "You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

Benevolent nodded, "Do what you must."

Favian sighed deeply before replying, "I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe…"

The tortoise tapped his beak to Crafty's head, showing visual memories of the fun times she and Passionette had with her powers. Only they were transformed into normal memories. Instead of skating in the ballroom, they were on a pond. Instead of Chilly being built inside the castle, they were in the courtyard.

Passionette's eyes saddened as Favian added, "But don't worry, I'll leave the fun."

He tapped her head again, and Crafty winced a bit, but then she became peaceful. Favian smiled, "She will be okay."

The blonde Smurfette frowned in despair, "But she won't remember I have these powers?"

Benevolent put a hand on her shoulder, "It's for the best."

"Listen to me, Passionette," Favian leaned down to the Smurfette's eye level. "Your power will only grow."

He looked up, as did everyone else as the Northern Lights in the sky lowered and formed a silhouette of Passionette as a grown up Smurfette. She was happily making snowflakes that danced through the air.

"There is beauty in your magic, but also great danger…"

The lights suddenly turned red and the ice turned to spikes, making the young Passionette gasp and step back into her father.

"You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy."

Magical creatures panicked in the lights and attacked the silhouette of Passionette. The Smurfling whimpered and hugged her father's leg. Benevolent put a protective arm around his daughter and said,

"No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We'll limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone…including Crafty."

* * *

Crafty looked around her now bare room. It was once filled with much more toys and books since she and Passionette shared, but that wasn't the case anymore. She climbed out of her bed and rushed to her door.

Peeking her head outside, she watched with blue eyes that were sad and confused as the last of Passionette's furniture was moved into the room across the hall. Passionette walked with her head down to the door.

Feeling eyes on her, she lifted her chin and met her sister's eyes, though she wished she hadn't. It broke her heart to shut her sister out like that, but she didn't want to hurt her best sister and friend. Not again.

So, without speaking a word, Passionette walked into her new room and shut the first of many doors to come.


	2. Do You Want to Build a Snowsmurf?

**Hello, hello! Welcome to chapter two of 'Chilled to the Smurf'! Just an announcement, the chapter are going to seem short because I have a limit of one song per chapter. Anyway, let's read some reviews!**

**flowerpower71- Thank you! And I've been getting a lot of comments on how adorable Sprint is. **

**GreyWolfDruid- Thanks! I think using a snowshoe hare was a great idea in place of a reindeer.**

**SmallSunshine- Good to be back, Sunny! You need to watch Frozen. It's so good!**

**Sapphire777- Awesome! King is actually going to be making an appearance in Smurf-Crossed Lovers in about two or three chapters, which one I'll be putting up in a few days. **

**Zinka17- I'm loving your enthusiasm right now! I definitely will continue!**

**Crutchy's Goil- Aw, don't say that! Disney movies are actually quite easy to make into parodies considering they love to sing. But I'm glad I sparked your interest. **

**I don't own the Smurfs or Frozen, they belong to Peyo (Smurfs) and Disney (Frozen). I only own Crafty, Passionette, Benevolent, Charity, and Sprint. Bye!**

It was only days later. Days since the accident that caused part of Crafty's hair to turn white. Days since her memories were changed and had the magic removed from them. And days since she last saw her older sister.

On that day, Crafty woke up and was excited to see a fresh blanket of snow outside. She skipped down the hall as she could only think of doing on a day like that.

"Passionette?" she asked before knocking happily.

_Do you want to build a Snowsmurf?_

_Come on let's go and play._

When there was no reply, she slumped and slid down against the door. She even looked under the door for signs of her once fun and playful older sister.

_I never see you anymore._

_Come out the door._

_It's like you've gone away._

Substituting for her lack of companions, Crafty tried playing with a few of her dolls, but they did nothing to satisfy her energetic playfulness.

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not._

_I wish you would tell me why._

Being as tenacious as she was, she was back at Passionette's door, trying to peek through the keyhole.

_Do you want to build a Snowsmurf?_

_It doesn't have to be a Snowsmurf?_

"Go away, Crafty," she heard her sister, leaving her heartbroken.

_Okay, bye…_

It wasn't as if Passionette was happy with telling her sister to stay away from her. She wanted to go out and play, but was afraid of her powers getting out of control again.

She was sitting on her windowsill, looking outside longingly. Suddenly, ice started flowing from her fingertips. She jerked them away, her powers nearly covering the whole window with frost and ice.

And so, Benevolent found a solution to this problem. He slipped a pair of turquoise leather gloves on her hands.

"The gloves will help," he told her, patting them reassuringly. "See? Conceal it…"

"Don't feel it…" Passionette said, creating a mantra for her to follow.

"Don't let it show," they both repeated.

* * *

Crafty, now much older, slid down the hallway in front of her sister's door, knocking on it once again. She was still wearing her dark blue dress and light blue Smurf hat, but had her brown hair in twin braids.

_Do you wanna build a Snowsmurf?_

With that not working, she rode on the back of a bicycle built for two down the hallway

_Or ride our bike around the hall?_

_I think some company is overdue._

_I've started talking to_

_The pictures on the walls._

"Hang in there, Joan," Crafty smiled, looking up at the painting of Joan of Arc.

Crafty sighed, resting her feet against a grandfather clock in the library. She played with her braids as she looked up at the clock, only hearing the ticks and tocks as the seconds went by.

_It gets a little lonely_

_All these empty rooms._

_Just watching the hours tick by._

Meanwhile…

"I'm scared! It's getting stronger!" Passionette cried out in anxiety, the entire corner of her room having a splatter of her icy blast, even with her gloves on. She still wore turquoise and her platinum blonde hair was still in a small braid.

"Getting upset only makes it worse," Benevolent tried to soothe her, he and Charity growing apprehensive of their daughter's lack of control and her ever growing fear. He stepped forward to hug her in comfort, "Calm down."

"NO! Don't touch me!" Passionette jerked back, looking at them with fear. "Please, I don't want to hurt you."

* * *

Crafty, now just becoming a blossoming young adult, slid past her sister's room, but sighed. None of her attempts to open up hadn't worked before, why would it now?

"See you in two weeks," she said, hugging her parents tightly. They were off to a neighboring kingdom for a wedding and would be leaving her sister in charge. Speaking of her…

Passionette, now a full-grown Smurfette, curtsied as her parents stopped in front of her. She looked up at them sadly and asked,

"Do you have to go?"

"You'll be fine, Passionette," Benevolent reassured her. Unfortunately, it was the last thing he would say to her. Or her mother. It wasn't until weeks later that it was known that Benevolent and Charity's ship went into a terrible storm and it didn't make it.

A funeral was held, everyone wearing black and had no happy faces. The portraits of the former king and queen were covered in black mourning cloths. Two burial stones were placed on the ground as their graves.

Still dressed in her black dress, Crafty walked to her sister's bedroom door. Even to her parent's funeral, Passionette had yet to leave her room. Hesitantly, she knocked.

"Passionette?"

_Please I know you're in there. _

_People are asking where you've been._

_They say have courage _

_And I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you._

_Just let me in._

She pressed her back against the door, sliding down it silently.

_We only have each other._

_It's just you and me._

_What are we gonna do?_

She sniffled, her smurfy blue eyes filling to the brim with tears of grief.

_Do you want to build a Snowsmurf?_

On the other side of the door, Passionette sat against the door, taking in her sister's words and suffering in her own way. Her entire room looked as if it were hit by a blizzard. The snowflakes hung in the air from the grief she felt. Now nobody at all knew her secret, which meant nobody could help her. She would have to help herself. Which meant that she would still have to shut Crafty, her sister and dearest friend, out of her sight and out of her life.


End file.
